Zero I'm sorry
by Shadow Shadowsong
Summary: AU for Blackened Wing's "Blood Moon". Zero and Kaname fight after Seiji Sato and Diachi Sato leave, tearing up hidden feelings and insecurities. Misunderstandings, coupled with strange feelings of hurt drive Zero to run. R&R, uchihasasukekun07 was my beta
1. Chapter 1 fight or flight

**A/N**: This is going to be a Vampire Knight fan fiction. I am borrowing some characters and situations from Blackened Wing and I have received permission. It is an AU version of events set during the timeline of her Crimson Door / "Duet" Series. The first few (italicized) paragraphs were written by Blackened Wing, they come from the beginning of Chapter 29 of her story "Blood Moon". I don't own the original Vampire Knight and I don't own her AU version that I will but using as the back drop to my story. Seeing that Blackened Wing let me borrow her situations, backstory and characters I am grateful and I will do my best to honor her characters. So with a huge amount of thanks to Blackened Wing, I bring you this story. Hope you all like it and please don't hate me for what I put Zero through.

**Summary**: AU for Blackened Wing's "Blood Moon". Zero and Kaname fight after Seiji Sato and Diachi Sato leave, tearing up hidden feelings and insecurities. Misunderstandings, coupled with strange feelings of hurt drive Zero to run. What would happen if he got into an accident and his helmet shattered? After running from Kaname, when Kaname was that upset, would Kaname come and visit him in the hospital?

**Rating**: T

**Warning**: Shounen-ai. (Boy+Boy)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Vampire Knight, or the AU Kaname x Zero relationship. So while Vampire Knight itself belongs to Matsuri Hino. The characters and situation belong to Blackened Wing who said that I may borrow her versions of Kaname & Zero. So the only thing that I own is the plot and that is loosely owned seeing as the first six chapters are from Blackened Wing's Story Blood Moon, Chapter 29 "My only Love". But after that the plot is mine and mine alone. But the only thing is this story that I own.

* * *

**Chapter 1 Fight or Flight**

_"I...I need to cool down, Kaname... I'm sorry..." he muttered with a supreme show of will power as he started to withdraw, tugging in frustration at his pants and trying to ignore the mutinous fire still throbbing through him. It was bitterly hard and everything in him cried out against pulling away. But he had to. He was too screwed up right now. He didn't want this to spiral out of control and cause irreparable damage. Been there, done that, shot his lover in the side over a misunderstanding... couldn't do that again._

**-the proceeding part was written by Blackened Wing- **

* * *

**Zero's POV:**

Finally getting my pants up, I turned and using my vampire speed, I blurred back to my room, ignoring Kaname's calls for me to come back. Slamming the door to my room, I ran to my closet and grabbed a shirt. Slipping the shirt on, I slipped out of the door and hastily headed down to the front door. Slipping out to the garage, I grabbed my motorcycle. Pushing it out of the garage, I turned the key. Peeling out of the drive way, I turned towards town. I only looked at the speedometer once and realized I was going ninety, on a deserted road. I only thought one thing, 'I need to get away from Kaname, can't hurt Kaname!!' Blowing past a stop sign I slowed down to the speed limit. Slowing down to a stop, I turned my head and pulled the helmet off the hook and slipped it on.

After driving around in a haze for three hours, I had finally decided that I could return to Kaname. I was no longer afraid that I might hurt him and we could talk like rational adults. When I stopped at the last stop sign on the road, before the house, I couldn't wait to see Kaname again. Turning my head, I could see a car careening towards me, so moving forward as to avoid the oncoming car I, in the process didn't see the other car...it hit me on the right side and then the first car hit both of us and I was thrown.

**---Kaname's POV:---**

"Kuran-sama," Siren said knocking on the door frame.

Looking up from the work in front of me, I beckoned her in, "Did you find him?"

"Yes, Kaname-sama," she said, looking down.

Looking at her stiff posture and downcast face, I was a little worried and wondering what could have happened to make Siren look upset.

"Siren, what happened?" I asked standing up and moving towards her.

"Zero-san, is at the hospital, he's been there for about two hours now. I had some of our doctors move him to one of our hospitals. It seems that he was hit by two speeding cars," she said never looking up.

"What?" I asked keeping my voice low, trying not to panic.

"Um, Zero-san, he's at the hospital," she said looking up, her eyes were wide, "I'm sorry, Kuran-sama," she said.

"Get the car, Siren," I asked.

"The car is ready, Kuran-sama," she said bowing.

"Then let's go." I said and we both hurried to the car, Siren opened the rear door for me and I climbed in. After a few seconds we were speeding towards the hospital.

Upon arrival the doctors, nurses and security guards scrambled to either make themselves scarce or to see if I needed any help. Siren shook her head and lead me down the hall. Five halls, two elevators and twenty rooms later I was by Zero's side. Slipping into the chair, I looked over Zero. He had lacerations, covering what skin I could see and some places looked like they were just plain scraped off. Others were covered in bandages and his eyes and upper head were wrapped up.

"Hello, Kuran-sama, how are you?" a doctor asked as he walked in.

"I'm fine, how is he?" I asked.

"Not so good, other than what you can see, there is a lot you cannot. And he is in a coma, but we won't really know what's fully wrong until he wakes up."

"You're not telling me something," I implied in a low voice.

"May I assume this is one of your Ex-humans and that's why you are here?"

"Yes, now what aren't you telling me?" I demanded.

"Well, Kuran-sama, we have done our best, but it took awhile for him to get here and ex-humans are so fragile."

"Speak," I said, resisting the urge to throttle the little man in front of me.

"His helmet and visor shattered upon first impact with the ground, it seems, so some of the visor got imbedded in his face, hence the gauze covering his face," he said hesitantly, "Parts of the visor has grazed his eyes. I'm sorry Kuran-sama, odds are that he will be blind for about a month or two and that's with his enhanced healing." He said looking down.

As the day went by, I stayed sitting by Zero's side. Nurses came and left, the doctor came in a few times. Pulling out my phone I flipped it open. "Takuma, are you almost here?" I asked. "Good, come straight up."

I sat there for the next half an hour with out anyone coming in. The door creaked open and Takuma slipped inside, "Kaname-sama, I brought the supplies you asked for." he said holding out a bag.

"Thank you Takuma, I need you to do what you did for me, except I want you to use my blood."

"Yes, Kaname-sama, if I may ask what happened to Zero?"

"He was in in an accident," I replied.

"Oh....may I have your arm?"

I stretched my arm out and he took it. Inserting a needle, I watched as the blood moved up the line and into a IV pack. I watched as it mixed with a white fluid and finally Takuma removed the needle. He hung the IV up and grabbing Zero's left arm, he looked for a vein. After a second, he pushed the IV into Zero's skin. Looking back I watched Zero to see if I could see any change. A click alerted me to Takuma's leaving. Laying my head down, I closed my eyes.

**----Zero's POV----**

Pain and darkness let me know I was alive, the cold empty feel of the area, made me think a hospital. Warmth on my left side was different and then I could hear that someone was speaking.

"I'm sorry, Zero, I never should have let you leave. This is all my fault. I meant to tell you about Diachi and my dealings, but I didn't want to get your hopes up. I never meant to hurt you. After our fight, I figure that if Seiji talked to you then he probably said why they came and that could explain your hurt, angry feelings. I never tried to lie to you, but it just never seemed like the right time to tell you. I actually was going to tell you before they came today, but we got a little distracted," Kaname softly spoke.

Slowly turning my head "Who was it who distracted me?"

"Your awake!?" he said, "How long?"

"A little while, I think that I caught the beginning of this though," I answered groggily, "What have I missed?"

"You've been out for about a day,"

"Why can't I see?" I asked, fear rising within me.

"Well, when you hit the ground the force caused your visor to shatter..." Kaname stated carefully, unaware of how I would take the news.

"Kaname, I need to know, please," I said my voice low, trembling as I tried to keep calm.

"Pieces of your visor grazed your eyes and the doctors, fixed it up, however you will not be able to see, for about a month or two," he said, his voice softened.

"Kaname, don't beat yourself up," I said, raising my hand I looked for his face, "Ok, I'm blind where is your face?" I asked, a frown on my face. "This is not your fault, I made my own choices. If these are the consequences then I'll live with them. However I'll really need your help when I get out of here."

"Of course, you know I'll help you," Kaname watched with a heavy heart as Zero reached out, bringing his face closer he allowed the silver haired boy's hand to find his damp cheek.

"Yes, I know, but it is good to hear you say it." I said with a small smile. Relief washed over me slowly, knowing I wasn't alone.

"I'm sorry Zero," The sadness evident in his voice.

"So you've said, but it's not like you to apologize this much, it's kind of freaky, so stop apologizing, ok." I said, resting my hand on his cheek, "I can't move so if you want a kiss you better come down here," I said.

After a few seconds of not feeling anything. "Ok, fine, I can' see, so if you are giving me a look I cannot see you,"

"I'm not giving you a look like that, but why aren't you mad at me?" Kaname sounded confused.

"Because I wasn't really mad at you, or at lease not when I was on my way home,"

"You were coming home?"

"Yes, because I wanted to talk to you. You know I don't like not being able to see you, it's really disturbing, how long am I suppose to be blind?"

"About two months, but they don't know that you're receiving lots of my blood, so maybe less time, but we don't know."

"Ok, well then I'll still need help and do I get a kiss, or are you mad at me?"

"I'm not mad at you,"

"Then why won't you kiss me?"

"Because you said, if you want to, not that you wanted me to."

"Wow, word phrasing stopped you, I figure that you would know that I wanted you to, because if I didn't I wouldn't have asked. I would roll my eyes, but well I might have but I cannot tell,"

"What are the possibilities of you stopping with the rambling?"

"I don't know, you going to kiss me?"

"I don't know, now."

"Oh, you know you want to,"

"Never said I didn't,"

"Just kiss me you annoying-" I started, before a pair of lips closed over mine. They pulled back after a little bit.

"Happy?" he asked.

"Aren't you?" I asked, "And yeah, I am," I said.

I could feel a hand run through my hair, smiling I turned into the touch.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey if you have read this, please review. Let me know that this is worth my time, or I'll stop writing because I won't think that you guys like it, come on you know you want to. it has been brought to my attention that I have failed to give credit to my beta, so I owe a huge thanks to uchihasasukekun07. so Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Chapter two is out, yay, and my lovely beta,** uchihasasukekun07**. that were willing to help. If you like the story please review, so I know that you all want me to continue the story. A continuing thanks to Blackened Wing for letting me borrow her AU characters.

**Summary: **AU for BW's "Blood Moon". Zero and Kaname fight after Seiji Sato and Diachi Sato leave, tearing up hidden feelings and insecurities. Misunderstandings, coupled with strange feelings to hurt drive Zero to run. What would happen if he got into an accident and his helmet shattered? After running from Kaname, when Kaname was that upset, would Kaname come and visit him in the hospital?

**Ratting: **T

**Warning: **Shounen-ai. (Boy+Boy)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Vampire Knight, or the AU Kaname Zero relation Ship. So while Vampire Knight itself belongs to Matsuri Hino. The Characters and situation belong to Blackened Wing who said that I may borrow her versions of Kaname & Zero. So the only thing that I own is the plot, and that is loosely owned seeing as the first Six chapters are from Blackened Wing's Story Blood Moon, Chapter 29 "My only Love". But after that the plot is mine and mine alone. But the only thing in this story that I own.

* * *

**Chapter 2:Ok, maybe I do need a little help.**

**----A few days later,----**

Crash, "crap," I said as pain coursed through my leg.

"Zero, are you ok," Kaname asked taking my arm and lifting me up.

"I'll be better when I can see again," I said as the pain started to fade.

"I have no problem helping you Zero if you let me."

Glaring towards Kaname, "I know, and that's not the point, I don't want to have to bother you. Also you have to work, what are you going to do prop me up in a corner?"

"If I have to yes, and I'm right here," he said taping on my shoulder.

Turning around, "Kaname, I don't think that's a good idea,"

"What don't you think is a good idea?" a voice asked. turning towards where the voice came from.

"Master Yagari, what brings you up here?" I asked.

"You have been sick for a while and just got back from the hospital, Zero why won't you look at me?" he asked. two hands settled on my shoulders and turned me.

"He's over there Zero," Kaname whispered in my ear.

"Thank you," I said, looking towards where I now assumed Yagari was standing. "I'm sorry, but I am unable to train right now, I was in an accident."

"I know that, I was checking up on you. Zero what's wrong with your eyes?"

"The visor shattered, and pierced my eyes, my vision will be back in about a month."

"How could you let this happen? I thought you were protecting him."

"I was, he ran, when Siren found him he was already at the hospital, what did you want me to do? I'm not all powerful, I cannot make him just appear out of thin air." Kaname said.

"Tried already, have you?" I asked him.

"Only once," he whispered in my ear.

Snickering I turned and started to walk away from both of them. "where are you going?" Kaname asked.

"I'm going to the kitchen, you two don't need me here for you both to fight, so I'm going for a snack," I said walking away.

Crash, "Son of a,"

"Zero, are you ok," Kaname asked kneeling down next to me.

"Yes, I'm fine, just please tell me that was a different couch than the last one I hit," I asked him.

"Sorry," he said.

"Ok, maybe I do need a little help," i said.

"All you ever had to do was ask," he said lifting me up.

"Put me down that's not what I meant," I said, and scowled as he started laughing. turning towards the sound, I swung and my fist connected with something. Smiling I lowered my hand. "Zero, why'd you hit Yagari?" Kaname asked.

"Oh shit," I said, "Master Yagari, are you ok?" I asked.

"I'm fine," he said somewhere below me.

"Come on Zero, we'll have to et you ready if you are coming to the office with me," Kaname said taking my hand and leading me off towards my room.

"I was aiming for you," I said.

A door glided open, and he pulled me into the room, "Oh, why would you want to hit me,"

"Because you were being annoying, and it's kind of fun," I said glaring towards him.

"Zero your glare might have worked if you were looking at me."

"Then stop moving," I said.

"Shouldn't you be able to sense where I am?"

"Normally I can but it seems to be harder to get an accurate reading when you seem to be all around."

"Sounds fun,"

"Not really, you want to try being blind?"

"Not really,"

"Then you don't get to make fun, of me," I said, "Now what should I wear,"

'I'd help but you wouldn't wear anything that I pick out for you anyway."

"Normally you would be right, but seeing as I cannot see. I don't want to wear something that doesn't match. 'this is going to kill me.' "You're never going to let me forget this are you?"

"Zero, I will never make fun of you. Why would I bring up something like this? Do you really think that I don't have a heart?"

"I know you have a heart Kaname, I know better than some that you have a heart." I said turning from him.

"I know Zero, here wear this one." he said, my hand closed around the object.

**-----Kaname POV----**

**-Three months later-**

"Kaname, where are you?" Zero called.

"I'm in here," I answered, watching as he walked in, his hands reaching out and touching the furniture as he passed by.

"Kaname, it's late what are you doing up?" he asked reaching me, his hand rested on my shoulder. Looking at him you would think all of his injuries were healed. However I knew his sight was still gone. That was the reason I was up, I was worried about his sight.

"I'm busy and I was using this time to get as much done as possible while you were sleeping." I said turning to him.

"Kaname, it's noon, you need to sleep. You know that you will be up before the sun sets anyway," he reminded me, tugging on my shirt.

"Ok, let me put my stuff away," I said.

"Ok," he replied said walking over to the couch, and sitting down, "Don't worry, my sight will come back soon," he said with a smile.

"Zero, why would you think I was worrying about that?"

"Because you always worry about me and I could feel you sitting here worrying through our bond."

Sliding all of the papers back into the folder, I put them back into the filing cabinet. Standing up I walked over to Zero. "Come on, let's go to bed. Will that make you feel better?"

"Yes, you need sleep," he said walking away from me. "Don't worry about me so much Kaname, I can make my own choices ok?" he softly spoke, turning and walking up the stairs.

I remained quiet as he led me towards his room. We walked in and his vines were covering his canopy bed, the silver flowers lining the vines. Reaching out I felt one of the silky petals, looking like a wall of flowers. Crawling into bed next to him, I decided to ask, "Why are your vines around your bed like this?"

"Because you've said before you liked the feeling that seems to emanate from the vines."

"Yeah, that's true."

"Well you need to have restful sleep, so just relax, ok. Maybe you'll feel better," He murmured laying down, next to me.

Closing his eyes he curled up next to me. His head resting on my chest. His breathing, evened out and his whole body relaxed. It was so precious to see him like this, so relaxed, and comfortable. Closing my eyes and wrapping one arm around him. I drifted off into sleep, with the only person I am ever truly safe with.

**---Zero's POV---**

Slowly consciousness returned to me and I curled more into the body next to me. Keeping my eyes closed I tried to go back to sleep. "Zero, I know that you are awake." Kaname said.

"I know but I don't want to get up."

"Zero, open your eyes, I need to get ready for work."

"Fine spoil sport," I said sitting up and opening my eyes. Looking at Kaname, I blinked and closed my eyes.

"Zero what's wrong?" he asked, sitting up and grabbing my shoulders.

Slowly opening my eyes, I looked at Kaname. His dark eyes were filled with concern.

"Kaname, I can see you! I can see again!!" I replied joyously as relief washed over me, pulling him into a hug.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey if you have read this, please review. I think that this will be the last chapter. If you all want me to write more you'll have to let me know. I might make a sequel that tells more about the three months that Zero was blind. Tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3 Party

**A/N: **Chapter three is out, yay, and my lovely beta **uchihasasukekun07**. If you like the story please review, so I know that you all want me to continue the story. A continuing thanks to Blackened Wing for letting me borrow her AU characters. I really don't know what else to say so on with the story.

**Summary: **AU for BW's "Blood Moon". Zero and Kaname fight after Seiji Sato and Diachi Sato leave, tearing up hidden feelings and insecurities. Misunderstandings, coupled with strange feelings to hurt drive Zero to run. What would happen if he got into an accident and his helmet shattered? After running from Kaname, when Kaname was that upset, would Kaname come and visit him in the hospital?

**Rating**: T

**Warning**: Shounen-ai. (Boy+Boy)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Vampire Knight, or the AU Kaname Zero relation Ship. So while Vampire Knight itself belongs to Matsuri Hino. The Characters and situation belong to Blackened Wing who said that I may borrow her versions of Kaname & Zero. So the only thing that I own is the plot, and that is loosely owned seeing as the first Six chapters are from Blackened Wing's Story Blood Moon, Chapter 29 "My only Love". But after that the plot is mine and mine alone. But the only thing in this story that I own.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Zero I love you**

"_Kaname, I can see you! I can see again!!" I replied joyously as relief washed over me, pulling him into a hug._

**----Kaname's POV----**

I blinked in surprise as I was pulled into a hug. I had barely gotten to look into Zero's eyes before I was pulled to his chest. I could feel my heart swelling and I wrapped my arms around him and held him while we both cried in relief. I pulled him, closer and we both slid out of bed. Then I pushed Zero away from me so I could stare into his beautiful violet eyes.

Smiling I pulled him close and my lips closed over his, in a quick kiss.

"It's about time," I said releasing him and turning.

"Kaname, you jerk!" Zero said.

"Oh, you love me," I mocked, turning to look at him, "And you have a visitor, or can you not see him?" I asked pointing to Yagari.

"Master Yagari, good morning."

"Morning Zero, it's good you have your sight back."

"How did you know?"

"I have been standing here for a little bit and I heard you when you told Kaname." he said jerking his thumb towards me.

"What did I do?" I asked.

"You didn't do anything Kuran."

"I know." I said walking past him and out of the room.

"Where are you going Kaname?"

"My room, I need to make some calls because there is going to be a party tomorrow."

"A party?" Zero asked confused.

"Yes, I also need to make a few calls for work." I said, and his face fell.

"You're going to work today?" Zero mumbled, disheartened.

I didn't wait for a response before I headed for my room.

'_Score one for been such an asshole. Now he thinks I'm an insensitive jerk because of how I acted, but this is something to celebrate. I just cannot convey me feelings. Guess I have something else to make up for.' _I thought as I picked up my cell from my desk.

"Aido, I need you to call our friends and let them know that there will be a party at my villa tomorrow.

"Of course Kaname-sama." he said.

"Aido, you know who to invite and who not to invite, right?"

"Yes, I know Kaname."

"Good, I'll see you all tomorrow." I said hanging up. Turning around I struggled for a way to apologize to Zero.

**-----Zero's POV----**

"Well he doesn't seem happy about something." Yagari said.

"What couldn't he be happy about?" I asked.

"I don't know, I expect you back to training in three days, ok?"

"Yes, Master Yagari." I replied and I watched him walk out of the room.

'_What are you mad about Kaname? What did I do to make you become so distant? I thought you would be happy that I got my sight back, why aren't you? Did you like it better when I was blind? If so why would you want me to be blind? What is it that a I'm not seeing?' _I thought as I walked out of my room. Heading to the kitchen, I could hear Kaname as I passed his room.

"Aido, you know who to invite and who not to invite, right?" he said.

I walked past his room, and down to the kitchen. One of the cooks handed me an apple and I sat at the table. 'Who isn't Aido supposed to invite? Better yet what is he supposed to invite the right people to?'

"Zero, where are you?" Kaname called.

Instead of heading towards him, I quickly left out by the back.. out the back door that lead to the grounds. Once on the grounds I bumped into Siren.

"Hello Zero."

"Hey Siren, if you see Kaname you didn't see me, ok?" and I left her there.

I walked into the woods. I knew if Kaname asked she would tell him and I didn't really mind. It wasn't really fair of me to ask her not to, but it was worth a shot.

"Zero! Where are you? Siren said she saw you but she asked that I not ask which way you went. So where are you?" he called.

'Siren asked him not to make her tell where I had gone? I guess I was wrong about her.' I thought as I turned and Kaname was there.

"Oh shit! Don't do that!" I gasped covering my heart with a hand.

"Why did you run?" Kaname asked, his eyes questionably searching mine.

"Because I could."

"Why didn't you respond to my calls?"

"Because I wanted to think. With you around thinking is a little difficult because you always want to know what I'm thinking." I answered with a small smile.

"Is that a problem?" he asked with that innocent smile of his.

"Only when I want to think and not talk about what I'm thinking. However when I want to think without talking about it, having you around can be distracting." I said with a smile, letting him know exactly what I was talking about.

"You never complained before." Kaname noted to himself.

"Why would I?" I asked, "and I'm not really complaining now."

"Then what are you thinking about?"

"Fine, I give up," I said throwing my hands up into the air, "I was thinking about your reaction to my being able to see again. You didn't seem very happy!"

"But I am happy." Kaname replied softly.

"You have a funny way of showing it, who isn't Aido supposed to invite?" I pouted back, still hurt by Kaname's reaction.

"How much did you hear?" Kaname winced.

"About that much." I said and he seemed to relax.

"He asked a question and that was the required answer."

"What kind of question requires that answer?" I asked, slightly annoyed by Kaname's cryptic answers.

"Do you really want to talk about my work?"

"No, I just want to know why you ran as soon as master Yagari came into the room and you seemed so distant."

"I am sorry Zero, I didn't want to make you think that. I had something's that needed arranging. You knew that when I got up I would need to get back to work." he said grasping both of my hands.

"I know, I just felt like you were brushing me off." I trailed off.

"That's not something I will do again, not if I can help it." he said. He gave a quick tug and pulled me into a hug.

Resting my head on his shoulder we just stood there, enjoying each others company.

"Did you like it..." I started, but stopped myself, "Never mind it was a stupid question, I know the answer."

"Nothing you have to say is stupid, you know I will answer any question you ask me." he said tightening his arms, around me.

"I know, but I might already know the answer." I said, as he released me.

"Really?"

"Yes, I think that while it was interesting, I think you might have kind of liked it while I was blind. It added a new depth to our relationship."

"Zero...it caused you so much pain, I never want to have to see you like that again." he said and I gave a small smile. _'I know, but you never said you didn't like it.' _I thought sadly, hoping my eyes for once didn't convey my feelings.

"Zero, I have some work I have to do. Why don't we go back into the house?" he said rather than asked,... leading me back into the house.

**-----Kaname's POV-----**

_**The next night:**_

I watched as my guests walked into the villa. All of our friends were here. I had seen Takuma, Aido, Kain, Rima, Ruka, Seiren and Senri. They were all here but I still had no idea where Zero was. I had told him earlier that there was going to be a party tonight. Since then I had yet to feel him, reaching out with our bond, I didn't feel anything.

"Siren." I said, turning and walking out of the living room. She was by my side in an instant, "Have you seen Zero?" I asked.

"No Kaname-sama, I haven't seen him tonight. Would you like me to find him?"

"No I'll find him, Siren, don't worry. Go back and enjoy yourself." I said with a small smile.

I walked up the stairs as she walked back into the living room. As I reached the top I turned towards Zero's room. I sensed him in there. Walking towards his room, I tried to listen for him moving around, however I didn't hear any movement from his room. Sticking my head around the door, I could see him lying down on his bed. I walked into his room. Crossing the room, I sat down on his bed. Running my hand through Zero's hair, I looked at him. He looked so peaceful, but I had to know why he didn't come down to his party.

"Zero?" I called softly. He stirred, but he didn't open his eyes.

"Zero, wake up." I said and he opened his eyes.

"What's the matter?" he asked, his voice low and sleepy.

"Why are you sleeping? I thought you were going to come down to the party?"

"They're your friends, Kaname, you know that I don't like parties." Zero answered groggily, stretching the sleep from his body.

"Zero, they're your friends too!" I answered, hurt by his insensitivity.

"Really who's here that wants me at the party other than you?" he replied rather curtly.

"I would like you to be there." A voice called from the doorway.

We both turned to see Aido standing at the door, "I'm sorry for interrupting, Kaname-sama. They were all wondering when you would get Zero to show his face at the party, especially as the party is for him."

"The party was for me?" Zero asked turning towards me.

"Yes, I had Aido set the party up, for you. To celebrate you getting your sight back." I said looking back to Zero.

Zero seemed to pause for a moment. Processing the change in situation. His face became a pinky hew, most likely from embarrassment.

"Fine I'll change. Both of you head back down to the party. I'll be down soon." He said, shoving me towards the door. Taking the hint, I left and Aido followed me out of the room, back down to the party.

**-----Zero's POV-----**

I watched as Kaname and Aido left.

_'God Kaname! A party? Why? You know I hate parties....' _I thought as I walked into my closet. I grabbed a black suit. After putting it on, I walked out of my closet. Walking out of my room, I closed my door and headed down the hallway. If anyone had seen me they might have thought that I was heading to my death. Descending the stairs I turned and entered the living room. Placing a smile on my face, as I saw Kaname. I knew he knew that I didn't like parties, but he did this for me. To celebrate my sight coming back, so how could I be mad at him.

While I may think that he was stubborn and arrogant, he always tried to do nice things for me. So how could I blame him. I walked into the party and to his side. They all watched me. They all knew that I had been blind for a little while. They could all see that I had my sight back.

Most of the party passed in a blur. Most of it was the guests telling me that they were glad that I could see again. I could also remember Kaname walking around and dancing with me. After a while I could see streaks of sunlight coming through the windows. Then the party goers started to leave. Finally we were all alone.

"Zero did you like your party?" Kaname asked, his arms wrapping around my waist.

"I don't do parties, but the thought behind the party. That I enjoyed." I said smiling.

"I'm glad you liked it."

"Now," I said grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the stairs, "Let me show you how I'll show my gratitude." I said, with a smile.

"Do you think I'll like it?" he asked with a smile.

"Oh, I know you'll like it!" I said and he laughed.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey if you have read this, please review. This will be the last chapter. I am making a sequel that tells more about the three months that Zero was blind. The sequel will be called Temporarily Blind. It will cover the three months that Zero was blind. I have decided to rate that one M because it will be longer and some people asked me to make Kaname more like in the other books by BW, so while I may not be the greatest at that I will make an attempt for my readers. If you would like to read the story but Don't want lemony parts let me know and I can make it where chapters that have lemons are marked and have a duplicate chapter that is T rated, I have no problem doing two chapters if it will keep my readers happy. Let me know, Review or I won't know what you want me to do.


End file.
